


There may be something later

by Lonestar1911



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But that's an accident, Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Dean Winchester, Slapping, There may be some plot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonestar1911/pseuds/Lonestar1911
Summary: Dean was forced to be the sacrifice for the Covenant. Before they made a choice for him, he has both gender body parts. I intended to write female parts in the first chapter, and male part in the next (but maybe not).Crying Dean Winchester.Crying a lot.There is no such thing as Plot in this story, please please please don't kill me...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	There may be something later

When Castiel’s fingers forced themselves between the boy’s thighs and roughly stroke his virgin clitoris, the boy started to cry. It hurt, Castiel knew. It was expected to be hurt because he had to prepare the boy for the worst pain coming. Every and each time the Covenant held a ritual, Castiel would be the one to prepare the Virgins, which meant making them ready for rounds and rounds of penetration. Some of them were public, while the others were private. It was not Castiel’s place to judge but he knew that not all of the Elders were going to be gentle and some one might even have dark kinks.

So when he prepare them, he didn’t withhold either. 

At first the boy’s cry was very quiet, almost sobbing like he already fully accepted his fate, big green eyes filled with tears, hands clenching tightly around the sheets beneath him. But then as Castiel became rougher and rougher, the angling he chose meant more pain, and the boy’s quiet sobbing turned into small begs, then at last Castiel suspected that he couldn’t hold it anymore that that beg turned into wails.

He looked so miserable that Castiel paused for a second, narrowing his eyes. Did anyone tell this boy what was going to happen to him?

“How old are you, boy?” Castiel asked.

For a little while, the boy just kept wailing and wailing that big fat tears kept rolling down his cheeks without any restrain. And then some time passed and he finally realized all the tortures seized to stop, and only then he dared to release his tight grips of the sheets and parted his trembling lips, looking up at Castiel in both awe (wait, awe?) and fear. 

“Eigh-eighteen, your holiness.”

Eighteen technically won’t be considered as a boy anymore and well, that’s certainly not as young as Castiel or the Covenant would like. Honestly speaking he was expecting someone around fifteen or sixteen. Now that he knew, Castiel could see the muscles around his shoulders and hard lines down his upper legs. That could almost be classified as an adult. A young man even. Not a boy.

“So you are a virgin.” Castiel idly sized him up and frowned.

That was not even a question, but the boy nodded anyway. Apparently he was taught to answer any sayings directed to him, and show absolute respect to anyone here, though Castiel doubted that he knew his name or his title.

After another second, the boy sat up a little using one of his elbows and said. “I came from the Winchesters,” then he hurriedly added. ”Your holiness.”

The Winchesters.

Castiel already knew that the Covenant wouldn’t be too thrilled about this. The Winchesters, they had already caused a lot of troubles these recent years and if they were expecting the Covenant would just brush them off like nothing serious happened, they had to do better than that. For example, sacrificing some truly boy virgins or girl virgins instead of sending an almost adult young man to begin with. 

“I was under the impression that the Winchesters has some reserves younger than you.” Castiel asked, but to his surprise, as soon as the question dropped, the boy turned pale and scarlet red both at the same time.

“That’s-that’s not-I-” he stammered as if Castiel did some horrible things to him.

“That’s not?”

“No! That’s-that’s not.” He answered, voice high and sharp at the beginning but at the end his voice was barely higher than a whisper.

“Sam Winchester, isn’t it?” Castiel asked. Now he wiped his slick covered fingers on the sheet, and ready for the next section-no matter this Winchester boy was ready or not.

“Please.”

Castiel didn’t expect the tears again. He didn’t even begin anything yet.

“Please,” the boy repeated, voice small and miserable. “I’ll do anything-I can do anything.”

He said and looked at Castiel, eyes averting to Castiel’s hands. Apparently he was traumatized by what that hand and those fingers could do. He visibly shaking at the thoughts and those tears began to roll down again. He steeled himself though and when Castiel sank down beside him, laying by his side, used one elbow and one hand to anchor his body and another to part his thighs to the most, the boy closed his eyes in a desperate move, as if all the hopes of the world had vanished from him.

Castiel raised his hand and didn’t reserve any strength or mercy, he smacked the most sensitive part of the boy’s body. Hard. With that, he gained a painful shout, an immediate cry.

“Open your eyes.” Castiel scolded coldly. 

When the boy failed to obey, Castiel smacked again. He forced the boy’s knees to open in an angle almost impossibly wide, fully exposing the pinkish insides. The clitoris, the labia, and the fourchette area-Castiel was satisfied that the Winchester at least wasn’t lying about the virgin part-his guardians, or the Covenant at this point, hadn’t decided about whether wanted him to keep the male gender or female gender or both, so he still had both gender parts. But soon enough they would have to made a decision. Those were sensitive, Castiel knew. He purposely aimed there to cause a pain.

“The only time you can close them is when I say so.” He continued smacking. Once, twice, and then again. Each time he shifted a little because keeping hitting at the same area would finally dumb the pain. Of course the pain wouldn’t disappear for all, but Castiel didn’t want it to fade even the slightest. Or he would have to use drugs to keep the boy in place.

The boy wailed so hard that his chest vibrating a little. He tried to close his thighs, but in vain. Castiel was way much stronger than him. He was merely a human after all, and Castiel and the Covenant were not. His thighs were shaking and trembling terribly. He arched his back, almost like he was trying to escape from the bed. But both of his knees and wrists were constrained by Castiel. He couldn’t hide even if he tried. 

Castiel feared at this speed, he was soon going to lose his voice. Yet Castiel couldn’t spoil him now.

When the boy made another desperate move of escaping, hiding away from the smacks, Castiel used his two fingers captured the thin layer of the labia minora. This was one of the most sensitive part of the body. During sex, if the partner treated it gently, it would cause extreme please. Otherwise, like what Castiel was planning to do now, it would be so painful that could even sent the boy to a blackout. Usually Castiel hated to do that to his virgins. They didn’t do anything wrong. They just got chosen. 

So he simply put his fingers there as if threatening and then rebuked. “I said-”

This time, he didn’t even have to raise his voice so much, and the boy abruptly bit down his lips and opened his eyes. 

The boy was still wailing, his chest hovering up and down, trying to gain some air during his cry. But he looked sad. If there were single tiny hopes lingering in his eyes before, they were gone now, like he finally accepted his fate as the slave tool here, realizing that the world abandoned him and no one was coming for him. He had to behave in order to minor the pain and he had to listen and depend on Castiel to survive.

Now that he opened his eyes, his whole focus was zeroed on Castiel. It seemed as though Castiel would be his new whole world from now on. And he would listen. He would listen to anything that Castiel told him. And he would obey. He didn’t need pleasure, he just need the pain to stop.

And then finally, Castiel put a pause on the torture and continued using a not-so-harsh voice. “Like I said be a good boy.” 

He released the labia area between his fingers, but slowly rubbing circles around it. It now turned to a slightly violet red, bruises showing early signs. He didn’t tell the boy, he bet the boy didn’t even know he could get bruises there. Castiel chuckled. He bet the boy didn’t know a lot of things. 

But it didn’t matter. He was here to show him.

When the boy didn’t answer, but held his eyes on Castiel. Castiel smiled approvingly.

“Open your eyes,” Castiel said. “Whenever someone penetrates you in the future-trust me that’s going to be a lot-you have to look at him.”

“I don’t-” Dean tried to say, but interrupted by his own sobbing hiccup. “I don’t understand.”

“Hmm?” Castiel continued rubbing, feeling the slicks once again gathering inside the boy. That was a good sign.

“I don’t understand,” the boy said, his voice was rough. “Before I was chosen, they didn’t want me to stare.”

“Who didn’t want you to stare?” Castiel asked gently, now he stopped rubbing but using his fingertips to intrude between the labia a little. The boy jerked, yelped in a small voice even. But then he cast a quick glance towards Castiel as terrified to anger Castiel.

He already had severe bruises that he won’t be able to properly close his thighs for days. So actually, no matter what he was going to do now, Castiel won’t punish him as hard as before. Though of course, Castiel didn’t tell him that.

“Who didn’t want you to stare?” Castiel asked again.

“The Covenant people.” The boy said, his cheeks were ruined by the tears. Redness and swollen made him look like he was having a fever. “When I looked at them, I got punished.”

“Not during the ritual.” Castiel told him. “But not stare, just look at them-no matter what they do, what they say to you, remember to look at them gently-”

“But how?” The boy interrupted him. 

Castiel sighed internally, he already knew that it was not the boy’s intention to interrupt, but that had to change. He would get himself slapped or bring disasters to the Winchesters and ruin all the purpose of sacrifice.

Castiel didn’t answer him, but asked. “Is it still hurt?”

“A little.” The boy said. After that he was quiet for about two seconds, the corner of his lips twisting in a way that’s hard to tell if he was going to smile or cry again. And then Castiel found out he was going to cry because those fat tears all came back, rolling. He remembered what Castiel said this time and kept his eyes open, focusing on Castiel openly and completely, like there was nothing left in front of him besides Castiel-he was still young and barely mature no matter what his body’s age was. He trusted people so easily and once he accepted his fate and realized that he got to depend on Castiel, he didn’t hesitate. Castiel sighed again for he would learn that one soon in the future too. He quietly sobbed behind his tears and finally confessed. “It hurt a lot.” 

Then it seemed that he wanted to close his eyes but won’t dare to. “S-sorry.” A hiccup. “I’m s-sorry-” Hiccup again. “It hurts-”

He stopped with trembling lips and tears quietly rolling down. Castiel knew he made an effort to seize the tears, but he also knew it was nearly impossible. He would, of course, teach the boy later. But now, with Castiel’s words, his pain controlled his brain once again. And he couldn’t possibly think of anything other than that. As for the tears were merely understandable.

“That’s alright.” Castiel told him, moving his damp hairs from his forehead in a comforting gesture.

“I am sorry too,” Castiel said. “I am sorry it hurt, but you know that’s a punishment, for your behavior and I can’t go soft on you.”

The boy didn’t say anything this time, but shifted a little. Castiel recognized there was a small understanding nod that the boy gestured.

“Don’t do that again.” Castiel said. “When I told you to do something, don’t hold against me.”

The boy kept his lips together, but Castiel didn’t need him confirm verbally as they knew next time (oh Castiel was sure there would be a next time) he would punish him as hard if not harder. Until the virgin boy got it in craved in his mind.

Castiel inspected the bruised color and degree of swollen around and inside the vulva area, and moved his glance towards the boy. “Can you hold another round of slap?”

All of a sudden, he felt the horrified tense radiating from the boy. His whole body went very stiff. And those green eyes were wide with fears and terror. “Wha-I thou-thought-”

He stammered, couldn’t finish the sentence, and Castiel didn’t let him finish either before pressing his hands on the boy’s knees to force him widely open his thighs once again. Castiel knew that the boy already sensed a losing fight. He couldn’t possibly fight off Castiel no matter how hard he tried. Other than accepting the slaps, he couldn’t do anything.

“P-please,” he didn’t even try to hold back his tears this time and begged miserably. “Don’t-p-please-”

Castiel threateningly put up a finger in front of his delicate nose and cast a cold scold towards him. No need to say another word and the boy abruptly bit his lips and quieted down. But his tears seemed to never stop again. He looked like the world wrong did him, and Castiel was supposed to save him and correct the wrong but only, Castiel wrong did him as well.

“I won’t go hard on you this time if you are quiet.” He pushed the thighs open and then held the inner side of the boy’s knees, pulling them to the widest. The despair and hopelessness soon filled in the boy’s eyes. His lips parted, chest shivering and his eyes-those precious, lovely green eyes stayed on Castiel, begging, quietly begging. It was so beautiful, Castiel noticed and he knew the Elders in the Covenant who was going to penetrate the boy later in the ritual would notice that too. All the redness, the swollen, like the sensitive area was embracing the rough despite its master was crying in pain and desperate.

And Castiel, true to his words, he didn’t smack as half hard as last time. But he guessed the boy’s body was already exhausted by all the wails. In the end, his voice was so used that he couldn’t speak or cry. After Castiel put his legs down, he tried, tried hard to close them, but he trembled too badly to do it.

Castiel used a thick, cooled towel and put it between the boy’s thigh, asking him to clamp his legs tight around it. At this time, even it meant hurt, even the boy suspect it would cause pain, he couldn’t bring himself date to disobey.

“You did well.” Castiel watched him turned and lay down on his side. “You accepted beautifully.”

The boy looked at him, eyes wavering a little but still focusing on him. He sniffed miserably.

“Now, sleep.” Castiel said. “I’ll see you when you wake up.”


End file.
